1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to electronic devices and, more specifically to electronic devices including a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Forming circuits in such electronic devices includes forming conductive pathways in polymer layers such as those that lie between electrodes of the electronic device. One method is to form a conductive structure by removing portions of a previously formed conductive layer. Another method is to print the conductive structure using a selective deposition technique. Insulating material can be deposited between such conductive structures to provide electrical insulation and planarization. When the insulating material is blanket deposited, openings are made in the insulating layer such that the conductive structures can be electrically connected to form conductive pathways. Another method is to form a well within bank structures such that a conductive liquid deposited over the bank structures collects in the wells to form conductive structures. However uniform formation and fill of many individual structures can be difficult to control.
An alternative attempt to form a conductive structure is to deposit a layer of polymer precursors that has been stabilized with a basic material. The polymer precursor layer is selectively exposed to UV radiation and subsequently heated to form a polymer layer. In such a case, the polymer formed in the exposed region is a nonconductive polymer, and the polymer formed in the unexposed region is a conductive polymer.